


vale (lie).

by Ioveletters (rotscy)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smut, momo is very oblivious, nayeon is very dumb, sana is very mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotscy/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: sana and nayeon weren't meant to work out.





	vale (lie).

**Author's Note:**

> this is. old and unfinished but ok

sana tastes of too expensive strawberry lip balm, her lips still tinted with red from the night before. they've surely stained her skin, too, and nayeon can't get enough of the way she tastes, or the way she knows her sheets will smell like sana for hours before she washes them.

sana looks too pretty, especially after she cries. nayeon likes the way her tears stain her pink cheeks, and the way sana tastes a bit too salty when she pulls nayeon in for a kiss. nayeon likes the way sana's voice sounds as she's crying out, hands desperately grasping the sheets and nayeon's hair. she likes the way nayeon's mouth, and her tongue, feel against her when she wants to feel something other than regret.

she likes the way nayeon grips her thighs, and the way her fingertips bruise her pretty pale skin, and even her nails, too. she likes the way those hurt, loves the way they remind her that all she's ever really gonna feel is the pain that still continues to plague her mind. she feels sick when nayeon pulls away, wiping her mouth before pressing her lips against sana's harshly.

pathetic, pathetic, pathetic.  
  
nayeon screams, a sob getting caught up in her throat as she falls against the wall in front of momo, hands balling up into fists. she struggles against momo's hold, still thrashing even as momo's desperately wiping her tears and lightly touching the bruises on her neck. momo shouldn't be touching her, fuck no, especially not after what she's done.  
  
but momo cares, and nayeon hates that she's using momo because she cares.  
  
sana couldn't care less, already at the apartment she shares with momo, hot water burning into her skin. the quicker she gets rid of nayeon, the worse she'll be, but she'll think about that later when momo's cuddling up to her and telling her all about how nayeon is a mess. sana kind of wishes momo knew sana was the reason behind nayeon being a mess.

by now sana should be done with school. she should be out and maybe back in japan, she should have a career that pays enough to keep both her and momo satisfied. but she isn't, and neither is nayeon, and neither is momo. momo's closer than both of them are though. with a soft huff, sana swings her arm around momo's shoulder, turning her away from nayeon. and the older girl is still digging into her locker, so sana takes that as a chance to laugh and guide momo away to class. sana kind of hates how attached momo is to nayeon. sana kind of hates how attached sana is to nayeon. sana kind of hates herself.

sana doesn't even fucking know nayeon honestly.  
  
barely understands how she works, barely understands how she feels, and she doesn't want to understand. if she understands, that means she'll get closer, and closer is bad because all she ever does is hurt people. sana wishes she gave enough fucks about momo to leave nayeon alone. sana wishes she gave enough fucks about herself. 

it's cliche. of course it is. this only happens in movies, only ever in stupid fanfictions that momo and mina used to read, only ever occurs in the back of sana's mind. but it's real, too real, she decides as she's pushing herself closer to nayeon, fingers threading through her hair and fingers curling deep inside of her on top of the bathroom sink. they've got approximately one minute to be out and ready for p.e, but it doesn't seem to be stopping sana from biting into nayeon's collarbone, groaning into her skin about how pretty she looks, how pathetic she is for coming around sana's fingers in a school bathroom where anyone could walk in.  
  
and sana doesn't fucking care that she leaves nayeon on edge, doesn't care that she simply turns on her heels with her fingers in her mouth to leave nayeon begging and crying. sana doesn't care to check on nayeon; she can't have her thinking she's anymore than a little toy anyways.  
  
sana's chest hurts when she sees nayeon come out of the bathroom four minutes later, tear stained cheeks and red eyes and swollen, bitten lips. sana feels disgusting as she closes the door to her next class, already making excuses for the teacher to believe.  
  
and maybe it hurts just that slight bit more when nayeon catches sight of sana pulling momo into a messy kiss in the lunchroom later, hand wrapping around the older girl's throat before squeezing and pulling away with a soft smile. she doesn't kiss momo like she kisses nayeon. when she kisses nayeon, it's either all teeth and gross, messy drool or it's her cupping her cheek all soft and slow at four in the morning on a school night. it's so different.   
  
nayeon hates that it's different.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: kyotojeon  
> side twt: yeologlst w an l


End file.
